Erebor
by Rai93
Summary: Kelda, the wife of Thorin, heir to the Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor learns that maybe her husband isn't s gruff as he'd like her to believe. I came up with this idea after watching Thorin be grumpy throughout all of the first Hobbit movie. I wrote this in response.


I sighed, leaning against the large mahogany doors behind me, and relishing in the fact that my new husband had let me be for the day. I could finally get a bath and wash off the makeup covering my entire body.

"Husband." I spat, disgusted with the prospect.

I never wanted a husband, but I especially didn't want the one I now had. Thorin Oakenshield, heir to the Dwarf kingdom of Erebor. My oaf of a father had arranged it, and then beat me almost senseless when I refused to go along with his will. Yes, my father; the "benevolent" King Bard of Dale, loved by all his subjects. Little did they know what he did to his daughter behind closed doors when I displeased him.I hadn't had a day without beatings for eight years.

I called my new maid, Dís. She looked nothing like the women I grew up around; she was quite obviously shorter than I, at about four feet to my five. She had blonde hair that came down to sideburns, which were connected by a string of colorful beads below her chin. She had wise blue eyes that were just starting to go soft with age.

"Yes, my lady Kelda?" She asked, dropping a small curtsy.

"You don't have to call me 'my lady', Dís." I requested, "I'm nothing special."

"I disagree, my lady," Dís said, "You are Thorin's wife, you are to be queen one day." Dis countered, "You are to be respected."

I fought the urge to argue with Dís, it wasn't going to get me anywhere, and I didn't feel like sharing my insecurities with her.

"I wish to bathe while my _husband_," I almost choked on the word, "is out for the day with his father, hunting." I stated. "Could you bring me a wash tub, soap and a few kettles of hot water?"

Dís nodded,

"Is there a reason you wish to bathe while Thorin is out hunting, my lady?

I blanched, not even wanting Dís to know what I was hiding. The bruises covering my body were my own shame, and in a few weeks nobody would know I ever had them.

I sighed again, "Thorin and I are still very awkward around each other, and I thought it best I bathe while he isn't here."

Dís smiled, "Don't you worry, dearie, Thorin will warm up to you soon enough, he doesn't take well to new things, but he will, he can't resist them, especially if they are as pretty as you."

I blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Dís,"

Dís bustled off to gather the materials for my bath, and a few minutes later I was in a large washtub by the huge fireplace in Thorin's chambers. I had a sliver of soap in the bath with me. There was also an extra kettle of water and a towel within my reach, so I could wash in private. Dís had wanted to help me, but I told her it was just easier to bathe myself and that she should take a few hours for herself. I used to soap she provided to wash the thick layer of makeup off my body, muddying up the water. As I washed, my skin went from my usual flawless complexion, to a mottled mix of yellow, purple, green, and black. The worst mark was a large black and purple bruise on my right cheekbone. It went from my nose to my temple. My father had slapped me so hard when I tried to avoid marrying Thorin that I had fallen onto the flagstone floor, face first.

I was enjoying the warm water for a few more minutes after washing my long brunette hair when Thorin came bursting into the room. I immediately froze, curses running through my mind. I was completely vulnerable. Any and all defense was stripped from me.

"_Dwarves and their inability to knock will be the death of me." _I thought ruefully.

Thorin took in the scene before him, and I shrunk under the water, trying to hide as much as I could from his penetrating gaze.

"What are you doing?" Thorin rumbled, eyes boring into my own.

"B-bathing" I answered, shakily, "You were supposed to be out with your father."

I pulled my knees into my chest, unconsciously baring the worst of the bruises, besides my face.

Thorin stared at me, anger in his gaze, as I hung my head in shame.

"Thorin," I started "I-i can explain-"

"Stand up." he ordered.

I daren't disobey, so I stood up, fumblingly stepped out of the bath, and quickly put the towel around my torso.

Thorin charged up to me, and I stepped backward, closer to the fire trying to avoid whatever was coming at me.

"What are these bruises!? Who hurt my wife like this! I demand to know!"

Thorin got louder and louder as he went on, gesturing at my body,

"WHO DARED INFLICT THIS MUCH PAIN ON YOU?"

I stood silent, my shame was great, but I was not going to rat out my father, I wasn't sure what Thorin would do with that information. Trust is something I didn't give out easily and I had only been in Erebor for three weeks.

Thorin moved closer to me, and gently he brought his hand up my face, ignoring my flinching, tilting it down so I was looking into his eyes.

"Kelda, you have to tell me. There may be no love, yet, between us, but I will avenge your pain."

I broke then, a single tear running down my cheek and my chin wobbling. Thorin wiped the tear off with a a swipe of the pad of his thumb.

"My father did this, when I tried to tell him I wasn't marrying you. That I wanted to live my own life. I'm only eighteen, I wanted to be free a little while longer." I confessed.

Thorin's eyes got steely again. "This is unacceptable, how could a man hurt his daughter so badly? You are still but a child."

I let out a small, disbelieving laugh, "His rage can be insatiable, this is not the worst I've endured." I weakly defended.

"Kelda," Thorin murmured, "Look at me." My brown eyes met Thorin's blue ones and as tears started streaming down my face Thorin gave me a promise.

"I will never hurt you like this, I will never raise my voice or fist in anger toward you. I will avenge your hurts on your father. This, I, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain promise you."

I then allowed myself to fall into Thorin's open embrace, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Thorin, my husband. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Thorin let me cry myself out, and when I was finished he tilted my mouth up to meet his. The kiss was not demanding, though considering the way I was clothed it could have been. No, Thorin kissed me gently, carefully, and then let me go.

I kissed his cheek, and then went behind a dressing screen to put on my gown. When I came out from behind it Thorin was standing there offering his arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked, linking my arm with his.

"To my grandfather, to show him your injuries, I will avenge your father for this. He does not deserve to have daughters if this is how he treats them. My grandfather will know the right course of action.

I smiled down at Thorin. It was in that moment, I fell in love with my husband.


End file.
